


The Quiet Wolf and the Dragon Queen

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Advisor Ned, Essos plot, F/M, Multi, Ned Stark Lives, Ned joins team Targaryen, Ned/Dany, Sex, Smarter Ned, Varys does for Ned what he does for Tyrion, daenerys is not a mad queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: What if Ned Stark isn’t executed. What if Varys frees him and sends him across the Narrow Sea to a young ruler in desperate need of guidance. How will the story differ with Ned Stark by the side of the Dragon Queen.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Ned Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, One sided Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 213
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

He had never known darkness until he had been thrown in these cells. Not truly anyway. He could see nothing in this hellhole, not until the guards by with his food. It was easy to understand how people lost there minds down here. He had no idea how long he had been down in the darkness, but he knew this was his final day. Tomorrow he would stand before the people and confess his treasons. False as they may be he would do it for his family. There were worse things than living at the Wall. He would be surrounded by family at least. He remembered the promise he made to Jon, yes he would honour his word and tell him everything. The boy will likely hate him but he deserves the truth. His mind than wondered to Robb, his son was marching to war. He was far to young, but Ned was proud of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw light. He thought he was imagining it but it was defiantly real and it was coming closer. The light hurt his eyes and he had to shield them until they adjusted to the change. He looked up to see the same face he had seen previously, his only visitor.

“Lord Varys.” He said. 

“Lord Stark.” Varys replied.

“Is it time already?” He asked.

“No my lord.” Varys said. “It is the middle of the night, the castle sleeps.”

“Odd time for a visit.” He remarked.

“It’s the only time for such a visit.” Varys said.

“Why are you here?” He asked.

“To give you a choice.” Varys said. “You can stand before Joffrey tomorrow or I can set you free tonight.”

“Why the change of heart?” He said.

“Because my faith in your survival has diminished a great deal.” Varys said.

“You said I would be sent to the wall.” He accused.

“Yes well, I think it equally likely he will have you executed.” Varys admitted. “So you can risk it with Joffrey or I can free you.”

“And how would I get out of the city?” He asked.

“I know my way around the secrets passages.” Varys said. “And there is a ship in the harbour ready to escort you to Pentos.”

“Pentos?” He asked incredulously. “Why would I go there? I’m needed in Winterfell.”

“If I truly thought you could stop this war than I would send you home.” Varys said. “But I do not, this war is inevitable. So we must play the long game.”

“I’m not interested in your games.” He said.

“But I assume your interested in your life.” Varys said.

“I’ve already told you I’m not afraid to die.” He said.

“Fine.” Varys said. “But surely Westeros’ survival is important to you.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked. “Why would you send me to Pentos and not back north?”

“War is inevitable.” Varys said. “You may be able to keep the North out of it, but even you can’t stop the south from tearing each other apart. Renly and Stannis will both contend with Joffrey for the Iron Throne.”

“Stannis is the rightful king.” He said.

“Yes but would he be a good king?” Varys pondered. “I don’t see either of these men as fit kings. Joffrey is mad, Stannis is too hard and Renly is too soft.”

“It’s not up to you to decide the king.” He said.

“No, but I can certainly do all I can to produce a desirable result.” Varys said. “Westeros needs someone to unite it. Someone stronger than Renly but softer than Stannis. Someone with the right temperament and someone of able mind. But most importantly they must have the right name.”

“You have someone in mind?” He asked.

“I do.” Varys said. “Which is why you will be needed in Westeros. A man such as yourself is a rare thing. A genuinely honest man who inspires loyalty in his men. Someone who always seeks to do the right thing even if it’s foolish. You were a poor hand of the king my lord, you weren’t made for the games of the south.”

“Agreed.” He said.

“But you will certainly be a good advisor.” Varys said. “A moral compass for an inexperienced ruler.”

“Who is this person?” He asked.

“That I won’t tell you.” Varys says. “Your questions will be answered in Pentos.”

“What of my daughters?” He asked.

“With you gone they will be too valuable to kill.” Varys said. “Not even Joffrey would be so foolish, they shall be safe. So what day you my lord?”

“Fine.” He said. “I will meet this person, and I shall judge him myself. If they are what you say they are then I will do what I can to help.”

“Then we best hurry.” Varys said. “Ser Barristan must be getting worried.”

“Ser Barristan?” He asked incredulously.

——————————————-

He had been at this manse for weeks and he still hadn’t been told what was going on. His host was fatter than Robert and Ned still didn’t understand how he fit into it all. Mopatis said he was a friend of Varys, so naturally Ned didn’t trust the man. Mopatis was however remarkably well informed about Westeros. He informed him that Westeros believed him dead, the Lannister’s had spread the word that he was slain in an attempt to escape. He also knew that Robb was now a king, his foolish lords seeing it fit to place such a burden on a green boy. He had all the faith in the world in Robb, he just wouldn’t wish being king on his worst enemy. Still he was impressed with Robbs efforts, he had won several victories and had even captured Jaime Lannister. That gave him tremendous joy. 

At least he wasn’t alone, Ser Barristan has made for good company. Joffrey has been a fool letting such a man go. Barristan like him didn’t know what they were doing, Varys had just done the same to the both of them. On the birth side his leg was getting better. Mopatis claimed he has the best healers gold can buy and it certainly seemed to be true. He still needed a cane but he was hopeful that wasn’t permanent. They had an edge over Pycelle to be sure. 

“Lord Stark.” Ser Barristan called as he approached.

“Ser Barristan.” He greeted in return.

“Mopatis wants to see us.” Barristan said. Ned nodded and followed Barristan. They found Mopatis doing what he was always doing, eating.

“Gentlemen.” Mopatis greeted. “I have good news.”

“Are you finally telling us the truth?” He asked. “Do we get to know who this king is?”

“Not a king Lord Stark, a queen.” Mopatis said. “Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Your jesting.” He said. “Westeros won’t unite for a woman.” Especially not the mad kings daughter.

“They might for this girl.” Mopatis said. “She has blossomed into quite the woman, a stark contrast from the timid girl I knew. I’ve received word she has surfaced in Qarth with a small host of Dothraki, she is calling herself the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms.”

“She can call herself what she likes, doesn’t mean a thing.” He said.

“They also call her the Mother of Dragons.” Mopatis said. “My sources say she has three baby dragons by her side.”

“Impossible.” He argued.

“They say she walked into her dead husbands pyre with three eggs, and when the fire burnt out she remained with three baby dragons.” Mopatis said.

“Rumours.” He said.

“Perhaps.” Mopatis concedes. “But there is no way to know unless you go to Qarth and see for yourself. You will take three ships and some gold, bring her here where we can plan our next moves.” He didn’t know what to make of this but he was eager to leave this manse. And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious.”

“Fine.” He said.

“Perhaps it would be best to conceal your identity.” Mopatis suggested. “Given your recent history with her family.”

“If Jorah Mormont is still at her side it will be no use.” He said. 

——————————————-

“This is Eddard Stark.” Jorah Mormont growled angrily to the girl. It wasn’t exactly how he planned on meeting her, having to save her life from a deadly insect. Thankfully Ser Barristan still had sharp reflexes.

“Your Grace.” He said dropping to his knee, Ser Barristan mimicked his movement.

“Your Eddard Stark.” She said. Gods she was beautiful he thought to himself. “The usurpers dog?”

“Not my preferred title Your Grace.” He replied.

“I heard you were dead.” She said.

“A lie the Lannister’s told to cover up my escape.” He said. “Some friends of yours helped me escape.”

“What friends?” She asked.

“Lord Varys freed me and sent me to Illyrio Mopatis.” He answered. “He sent us here to bring you back to Pentos.”

“And who is this.” Her eyes went to Barristan.

“Ser Barristan Selmy Your Grace.” The old knight said. “I served in your fathers Kingsguard.”

“And Roberts.” Mormont said.

“I owe you my life Ser.” The young queen said. “I assume you brought ships.”

“Three Your Grace.” He said.

“Khaleesi you cannot go with them.” Mormont said. “It’s a trap, once we are at sea they will slit our throats.”

“If we wanted to kill you we wouldn’t saved you from that bug.” He said.

“You can understand why I’m hesitant to trust you Lord Stark.” She said.

“Of course.” He said. “Just as you can understand why I’m hesitant to believe your any different to your father.” 

“We should kill them and take there ships.” Jorah said.

“Perhaps that would be wise.” She said.

“Your Grace, I can understand why you feel some resentment towards Lord Stark.” Barristan said. “But you should know he spoke out against having you killed in the meetings of the small council. Jeopardising his relationship with the king and resigning his position as Hand because he wanted nothing to do with your murder.”

“Lies.” Mormont said.

“You speak of lies.” He said, his anger flaring. “Have you spoken no lies to the Queen?”

“None.” Mormont said.

“So she knows you have been spying on her for Robert.” He said, Mormonts face went pale. “He has been informing on you for over a year Your Grace.”

“Lies.” Mormont growled.

“Have you proof?” The young queen asked.

“Just my word.” He said. “But surely it makes sense to you. We knew of your marriage, your pregnancy and your brothers death. He reported your every move in exchange for a royal pardon.”

“He’s lying khaleesi.” Mormont said.

“The wine merchant.” She muttered. “You knew it was poisoned.”

“No I suspected.” Mormont said. “Please khaleesi you must believe me.”

“You knew because you told my enemies I was pregnant.” She said, he good see her anger growing. “Confess and I will spare your life.”

“Fine, yes it’s true.” Mormont said.

“You put me and my child at risk.” She said. “I trusted you Ser.”

“I was a fool.” Mormont admitted.

“You are dismissed from my service.” She said. “If you return to me I won’t be so merciful.”

“You can’t do this, I love you.” The disgraced knight grabbed the queen and kissed her. He was certainly bold. The queen pushed him back and slapped him across the face. 

“Take him.” She ordered her men. Mormont fought but the Dothraki were able to escort him away. “Thank you for bringing that to my attention Lord Stark.” He nodded to her. “Take me to these ships.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys begins her conquest of Slavers Bay

They had been aboard the Balerion for nearly a week. He had never been one for sea travel but he was getting used to it. He had spent a large majority of his time in recent weeks at sea. He was certainly faring better than the Dothraki, those poor souls were having a horrible time of it. He looked out to sea with his hands on the rails, he was looking west. Wondering how his family was fairing, if Robb was still having success, if Bran was managing Winterfell alright, were his girls doing ok in the capital? These questions had been bugging him every moment of the day. If there was one positive, none of them were alone. Robb had Catelyn, Sansa was with Arya and Bran and Rickon we’re together. Even Jon had Benjen up at the wall, he was the only lone wolf. Alone in a dragons nest. So far it hadn’t been the worst place to be. Daenerys Targaryen had impressed him so far. She seemed a natural born leader and she actually genuinely cared for her people. Then there were the dragons. They were truly a sight to see, you could almost feel the magic around them. And they were growing incredibly fast. 

“Your brooding again Lord Stark.” The young queen said, taking a place beside him her silver hair blowing in the breeze. That hair always made him think of Jon.

“Just thinking.” He said.

“About?” She asked.

“My family.” He said. “And you.”

“And what thought are you having about me?” She asked.

“Good ones.” He replied. “You have impressed me.”

“I’m glad.” She said. “Your not exactly what I expected Lord Stark.”

“Oh.” He said.

“Viserys would call you the usurpers dog.” She explained. “He blamed you just as much as Robert for stealing my families power.”

“The only people to blame for your houses downfall is your house.” He said.

“Right, my mad father and rapist brother.” She said, he tone suggested she didn’t believe it.

“What have you been told about your father?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“I know that he is referred to as the Mad King.” She answered. “Viserys said they were lies, and that he was good king.”

“Your father earned his name.” He said. “He alone is responsible for the rebellion.”

“How so?” She asked.

“He killed my father and brother.” He answered. “Forgive me it’s not a tale I like to tell, perhaps you should ask Ser Barristan. He knew your father better than anyone.”

“Of course.” She said, she turned to walk away but paused. “And what of my brother? Do you place blame at his feet?”

“Yes, but no more than a put on Lyanna.” He answered honestly.

“Did Rhaegar not take your sister against her will?” She asked.

“No, I don’t believe he did.” He said, she seemed happy with that answer and walked away.

—————————————-

“Enter.” She said from inside the cabin. He walked inside to find the young queen sitting on her bed with naught but a sheet covering her body.

“Forgive me Your Grace.” He said, averting his gaze from the beautiful goddess before him. “Irri said you wished to speak with me.”

“I meant in the morning.” She said.

“Forgive the intrusion, I will come by in the morn.” He said.

“Don’t be silly, your here now.” She said. “Come sit.” She patted the spot next to her on the bed and against his better judgement he sat.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked.

“What do you know about the unsullied?” She asked.

“I’m not familiar.” He confessed.

“They are an army of slaves.” She explained. “Ser Jorah mentioned them once and suggested I but them for my armies.”

“Of course the slaver suggests an army of slaves.” He said with a shake of the head. “Why do you mention them?”

“I was considering buying them.” She said. “I know an army of slaves isn’t ideal but I’m going to need men.”

“Perhaps Mopatis has an army in mind.” He suggested.

“Do you trust Mopatis?” She asked.

“Not really.” He admitted. “But is he not an old ally?”

“He was kind to me in the past.” She said. “But it was he who sold me to the Dothraki.”

“I get the sense you don’t want to return to him.” He said.

“No I do.” She said. “But in my own time, and with an army at my back.”

“It’s wise to be cautious.” He said. “Where is this army of slaves?”

“Astapor.” She said. “Not far.”

“Perhaps it’s worth a look.” He conceded. “But how will you pay for an army?”

“These ships are loaded with goods.” She said.

“They aren’t your goods.” He warned.

“If Illyrio is truly an ally he won’t mind.” She said. 

“I guess not.” He agreed. Daenerys jumped out of bed, either forgetting she was naked or not caring. It took all his will power not to look at the beautiful queen.

“I shall inform the captain.” She said, now dressed in her robe. Before she left she kissed his cheek. “I’m truly sorry for all my father did. Ser Barristan told me everything and I was appalled.”

“That means a lot my queen.” He said. She gave him a small smile and left the room, the feeling of her lips on his cheek lingered for days to come.

—————————————————

He saw it now. This woman was special. He had watched in awe as this girl liberated an entire city of slaves, whilst simultaneously gaining the support of a fearsome army. All his doubts about this girl were gone. Varys was right, she is the queen Westeros needs. Granted she still had a ways to go, but he was confident she could get there. She now had an army of men who owed her there freedom, and three dragons who were growing bigger everyday. She would take Westeros with or without him, but if he left someone else would take his place. And if the wrong person is guiding her, the world was in trouble. 

—————————————

He rode to the right of the queen and Ser Barristan was on her left. The beautiful translator Missandei and the commander of the Unsullied fell in behind them. Strong Belwas was no where to be seen. They were less than days ride from Yunkai.

“Perhaps it would be best to make camp Your Grace.” Ser Barristan said. “There isn’t much light left.” 

“How much farther to Yunkai?” Daenerys asked.

“Half a day perhaps.” Barristan answered. “Better to camp here and make the rest of the way tomorrow morning.”

“He’s right Your Grace.” He added. “It would be unwise to push on into the night. We are not familiar with the land, and we no not what is waiting for us.”

“Very well.” She said, halting her horse. “See to it Ser Barristan, ensure all get fed.” Ser Barristan rode off with Grey Worm and Missandei in tow. 

“Food will become an issue.” He said. “Assuming we take on even more refugees once we take Yunkai.”

“We will restock our provisions here.” She said.

“It may not be enough.” He said.

“Well I won’t start turning them away if that’s what your suggesting.” She said defensively.

“That’s not what I’m saying.” He explained. “I’m just making sure your aware, and perhaps we should start working on solutions. Before people start starving to death.” She was silent for a moment as they watched the dragons playing in the air above them. 

“Do you know much about Yunkai?” She asked him.

“Next to nothing Your Grace.” He said.

“We have no idea what to expect.” She said.

“We can expect them to be ready for us.” He said. “I’m sure every slaver in Essos is shaking in there boots after what you did to Astapor.”

“We never talked about that.” She said.

“About what Your Grace?” He asked.

“Astapor.” She said. “Did you approve of my methods?”

“Deception is hardly the honourable thing to do, but in this case I do believe it was a smart move. I just wish you had trusted me with your plans.” He said. “As for liberating the entire city, it was more than justified. Those were evil men you put to the sword, and by doing so you helped a great many people.”

“I’m glad you agree.” She said. “That’s why you wanted Ser Jorah’s head isn’t it, he sold slaves.”

“Yes.” He said.

“I don’t believe he’s a bad man.” She said. 

“Perhaps.” He admitted. “But he has made a great many mistakes, and he hasn’t paid for any of them.”

“Very true Lord Stark.” She said, she gave him an odd look. “Your not at all what I expected Lord Stark.”

“Nor are you.” He said. 

“We make an odd pair.” She commented. “But we can do great things you and I.”

“You are destined for greatness Your Grace.” He said. “I’m just a northern lord out of his element, trying his hardest to keep up.”

“I value your council.” She said. “Perhaps once I take Westeros you can be my Hand as you were the usurpers.”

“If you asked it of me I wouldn’t refuse Your Grace, but I would beg you not too.” He said. “The south is no place for a Stark, we don’t do well with the politics and the games.”

“There’s no politics in the North?” She asked.

“Life is much simpler in the north.” He said. “More often than not you are dealing with honest men, loyal men. It’s much easier to manage your people when you don’t have to worry about knives in your back.”

“You don’t make ruling very appealing.” She said.

“It’s not for everyone.” He said with a shrug. “I have a feeling you will thrive in Kingslanding.”

“Your confidence is appreciated.” She said, they locked eyes and an uncomfortable silence took them. “Get some rest Lord Stark, we have a big day ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushing through a bit of stuff, it will slow down once they take Meereen


	3. Chapter 3

“Calm down Your Grace.” He told the pacing Queen. She stopped her movement and looked over to him, she was clearly on edge. 

“How can I be calm when my people could be dying out there?” She asked, pointing in the direction of Yunkai. 

“It’s a good plan Your Grace, you must have faith that it will work.” He said, trying to sound calm.

“Perhaps we have placed to much trust in Daario Naharis.” She pondered aloud.

“I don’t trust that man as far as I can throw him but fighting for you is in his best interests.” He explained. “And even if he proves false we still have the numbers.”

“Yes your right of course.” She said, running her hands through her silvery hair. “I’m being paranoid.”

“It’s good that your worried Daenerys, it shows that you care about your soldiers.” He said, trying to comfort her. “Come Your Grace, sit with me.” She offered him a small smile and sat down at the table with him. He poured her a glass of wine which she happily accepted. 

“Are you not nervous?” She asked.

“Of course I am, but there’s nothing we can do now. This is very different to my other experiences of war.” He explained.

“How so?” She asked.

“I’d normally be out there with sword in hand.” He said, thinking of his experiences in battle.

“Would you rather be out there now?” She asked. 

“I’m yours to command Your Grace, you wanted me here so I’m here.” He said with a shrug.

“I was worried about your leg.” She said softly, averting her gaze. “So, would you rather be fighting?”

“Aye.” He admitted. “I feel useless in here.”

“You’d be useless to me dead.” She argued.

“Aye, I suppose I would.” He said with a chuckle. Silence overcame the tent than as they drank there wine, both of there minds were elsewhere.

“Tell me a story Lord Stark.” She said.

“Your Grace?” He asked.

“A story, of Westeros or Winterfell.” She said with a far away tone. “Or of your family, tell me of your children. Anything to distract me from the battle outside.”

“Very well.” He said with a smile. It was easy to forget how young the Queen was, and how afraid she must be behind that queenly mask. “Perhaps you’d be interested in hearing about the mischief my children would cause around Winterfell?” She nodded eagerly and he began to divulge some of the various pranks the boys and Arya had pulled on Sansa and the servants. The stories seemed to have the desired result as she struggled to control her laughter at his retellings.

“Gods, you sure had your hands full.” She said once he was finished.

“Aye.” He said with a longing smile, those were simpler times. 

“You must miss them all terribly.” She said.

“I do.” He admitted. “I just pray that I get to see them all together again someday.”

“You will.” She said, reaching over and putting her hands on his. 

“Im not so sure.” He confessed. “Robb is at war, the girls at the mercy of the Lannister’s and my youngest are alone in Winterfell.” He shook his head. “It just seems rather foolish to expect it to be the same again.”

“It won’t be the same, but that doesn’t necessarily mean it will be worse.” She said. “Perhaps all these hardships will make them better people. Robb certainly seems to be doing quite well.”

“Aye.” He said proudly. There was another awkward silence before she spoke up once more.

“What happened to your other son?” She asked. “Jon Snow?” 

“He’s at the Wall, he joined the Nights Watch when I went south.” He said, he was always cautious when talking to her about Jon.

“Must have been quite a woman to make you forget your honour.” She said cheekily. “Your Queen would certainly be interested in the name of the girl.”

“And someday I shall tell you, but not before I tell him.” He said firmly.

“I can wait.” She said. “Another story than?”

“Fine.” He relinquished. “How about the Knight of the Laughing Tree.”

———————————————————

Daenerys 

“I don’t know what to do Ned.” She admitted as she paced her chamber at the top of the Great Pyramid. Her main advisor was looking over maps of the city as they searched for the whereabouts of the harpy’s hideout. “I don’t want to lock my children away, but I cannot have the bones of another child dropped at my feet.”

“Your not to blame for that child’s death Your Grace.” He said calmly.

“Am I not responsible for my children?” She asked.

“We don’t even know if your dragons are at fault Daenerys.” He said.

“You saw the body, what else could of done that.” She asked.

“We saw charred bones. For all we know the girl died of fever and the man burned the body for compensation.” He suggested. She hadn’t even thought of that.

“Do you think that likely?” She asked. 

“They’ve never preyed on people before Daenerys, I would be wary of locking them away so soon.” He cautioned. “If I recall correctly Dragons don’t do well in captivity.”

“Your right of course.” She concedes. “I shall wait before taking such drastic measures.”

“Very wise my queen.” He said.

“What about this butcher in Astapor, I cannot let...” She was interrupted when Missandei walked into the chamber. She noticed the translators eyes wander the Ned and a blush crept up her features. Missandei’s infatuation with Lord Stark was no secret to her but it always made her a little uncomfortable.

“Forgive the intrusion Your Grace, Lord Stark.” Missandei said. “There’s someone here to see you, he claims to be an old friend.” She sighed, she was hardly in the mood to meet with anyone but she couldn’t refuse.

“Send them in.” She ordered. Missandei nodded and left the room, returning moments later with the last person she was expecting.

“Khaleesi.” Ser Jorah Mormont said as he dropped to her knees. He eyed her with that familiar hunger and she suddenly wished she had changed out of her thin night gown. She was comfortable wearing this around Ned but not Ser Jorah.

“For fucks sake.” Ned grumbled, his hatred for the knight had not diminished.

“You should not be here Ser Jorah.” She said angrily.

“Forgive me Khaleesi but I could not stay away.” Jorah said pathetically. 

“You should of sought your pardon from the Lannister’s.” She said coldly. 

“The only way I’m returning home, is in your service my queen.” Mormont said. “And I certainly won’t be having anything to do with the Lannister’s from here on out.” The knight looked over to Ned. “I was hoping we could put aside our differences and seek revenge together.”

“Revenge?” Ned said confused. “For what.” Jorah’s eyes darted between her and her advisor.

“You did not hear?” Mormont asked.

“Hear about what?” Ned asked, rising to his feet and approaching the knight.

“The Red Wedding.” Jorah said, they certainly hadn’t heard of it. “Robb Stark and his bannerman, including my cousin, were slaughtered by the Freys and Bolton’s at Edmure Tully’s wedding.” There was a moment of shocked silence before Ned grabbed the knight by the scruff of his jerkin.

“You lie.” He snarled.

“I wish it were so.” Jorah said. “Your son spurned Lord Walders daughter for another woman and the old prick got his revenge. Tywin Lannister was the mastermind they say, and the Bolton’s betrayal cannot come as a surprise.” Ned released Jorah as the truth seemed to sink in. “Whatever my feelings for your house, some of those northmen were old friends.” She could tell the news had impacted Ser Jorah as well, and she felt sympathy for him but her concern was Ned. Ned looked completely distraught.

“Cat?” He croaked, his emotions spilling forth.

“I heard they slit her throat and threw her in the river.” Jorah said with a shake of the head. Ned stormed past Jorah and out of the room leaving her alone with her old advisor.

“Guards!” She called, her guards entered the chamber. “Prepare suitable quarters for Ser Jorah, I shall make my decision on your fate tomorrow Ser.” Jorah nodded, before following the guards out of the door. She wanted to go make sure Ned was alright, but she decided he probably needed space. As she readied herself for bed, her fury threatened to boil over. How could anyone do something as evil as murdering guests at a wedding. She promised herself there and then that she would avenge Neds family, Fire and Blood was coming for the Bolton’s, Freys and the Lannister’s.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Ned look towards Westeros. Daenerys admits her feelings for her northern advisor.

She sat in the council chamber, her mind wandering as her advisors bickered about what the best course of action was. Ser Jorah had given his debrief on the Sons of the Harpy and now all were weighing in on how to solve the problem. Well not everyone. Ned could not look more disinterested if he tried, which is what he had been like since the news of his wife and son. Missandei and Greyworm were listening attentively but weren’t contributing anything. Daario wasn’t even feigning paying attention, he toying with that dagger of his. That left the Shavepate, Hizdahr, Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan to do all the arguing. The Shavepate wanted to make examples of the hostages, Hizdahr was strongly against that, he argued that the killings would stop if she adopted more of the old ways. Ser Barristan was trying to play peacekeeper between the two of them while Jorah would offer his own opinions. When she had accepted Ser Jorah back into her council a fortnight prior, she had charged him with finding the Harpy and putting an end to the killings. 

“Enough.” She said, the arguments growing tiresome. “Your all dismissed.” Her advisors all got up to leave, except Ned as she had stopped him when he went to get up. “What do you think?”

“You know what I think.” He responded.

“You know I cannot abandon this city.” She said angrily.

“Why not Daenerys? Do you plan on being the queen here forever? Your going to have to abandon them at some point when you leave for Westeros.” He said. “Each day we tarry here, we lose men.”

“If I leave now the city will destroy itself.” She argued.

“Perhaps.” He agreed. “Or perhaps not, your going to have to take that leap at some point.”

“And how would I ensure slavery does not return? As it already has in Yunkai.” She asked.

“Take the hostages with you.” He said. “And be prepared to do what is necessary.”

“Meaning what? Kill children for the sins of there families?” She asked.

“Don’t take hostages if your not prepared to follow through on the threat Daenerys.” He said. “If this threat was empty, your other ones will have no effect. They will not fear there cities burning, if you weren’t able to execute a hostage.”

“Could you do it?” She asked defensively.

“I had a hostage in Winterfell, he became best friends with my son. He became part of the family.” He said. “But if I got the order, than yes I would of done it. It was my duty.”

“I will not kill children.” She said firmly, appalled at the very notion.

“Than don’t take hostages.” He said with a shrug. It had become quite clear that Ned had lost all interest in Essos, ever since Jorah had returned he’s eyes had been on Westeros, on revenge. Ser Barristan said he had caught Ned and Jorah planning her invasion already.

“Could I take Westeros?” She asked curiously. “With what I have now?”

“Yes.” He said simply. “The Unsullied are elite, the sellswords are ruthless and the dragons grow bigger by the day. A Tyrell, Lannister alliance is very powerful, they are the two richest families and they have the most military strength. But they have also been at war for the last year, whereas Dorne and the Vale remain fresh.”

“And your confident we could get them?” She asked.

“Dorne yes.” He said confidently. “The Vale I’m not sold on. Somethings not right there, they should of joined my son when he marched south but they did not, Catelyns own sister didn’t come to her aid. It doesn’t bode well, but I did foster in the vale and have good relations with many of the lords.”

“The Riverlands?” She asked.

“Decimated by the war and under the control of the Frey’s.” He explained. “My advice would be to take the dragons to the twins, with the Frey’s gone we may be able to take control. Hopefully Edmure still lives, but if not we may be able to push one of my children as Lord of Riverrun, they may be the only Tully’s remaining.”

“And the north?” She asked.

“I can get you the North.” He said with a nod. 

“What of Stannis Baratheon?” She asked.

“He’s a problem.” He admitted. “He has a genuine claim to the throne and he won’t give it up easily. He’s an excellent commander but as of now he doesn’t have the men to beat you.”

“Then why is he a problem?” She asked confused.

“He didn’t have the men to beat Renly either, but he did.” He said ominously. “He will likely be our first opposition as he occupies Dragonstone.” She sat in silence for sometime after that, pondering all she had been told. Ned seemed confident, but was he blinded by his want for revenge. Could she truly abandon the people of Slavers Bay? “You worry about Slavers Bay?” He asked, reading her mind.

“Yes.” She confessed.

“There’s nothing more you can do for these people Daenerys.” He said. “Install a council to rule and then leave them to it. If they return to the old ways than you return with Fire and Blood.”

“Very well.” She agreed, though reluctantly. “We make for Westeros. Is there anything else we need?”

“Aye. Ships.” He said, suddenly sounding happier than he had in weeks. 

“Where do we get ships?” She asked.

“The Free Cities, Braavos most like.” He said. “Ser Jorah has agreed to go.”

“Has he now?” She asked with brow raised.

“Aye.” He said.

“Than he may go, and while we wait for him to return we get Meereen in order.” She said, and he nodded his agreement.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Ned

Ned paced his quarters impatiently, glass of wine in hand as he went over the conquest in his head. Two moons had passed since Her Grace had agreed to make for Westeros and yet they remained is this damned pyramid. Ser Jorah and Daario still hadn’t returned with the ships, and the Queen was starting to worry. He did his best to reassure her that all was well but he too was having his doubts. Its taking too long. On the bright side things in Meereen were going much better. Daenerys council was now running the city, with Daenerys keeping a careful eye on things. The council still came to her for approval on all things. The killings had stopped shortly after Daenerys announced her intentions to leave, the Harpy no doubt felt victorious. He spent his days bent over maps as he and Ser Barristan went about planning the coming invasion. Daenerys was present for nearly all there meetings though she lent heavily on there expertise. She was new to the ways of war after all, and rather unfamiliar with Westeros in general. So he and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard took it upon themselves to teach her what they could. A knock on his door caught his attention.

“Enter.” He said nervously, if someone needs him this late at night it cannot be good news. He was rather surprised when the Queen walked through the door. “Your Grace.”

“Forgive the intrusion, I could not sleep.” She said sheepishly, as she closed the door behind her.

“That makes two of us.” He said with a smile. 

“You’ve been busy.” She pointed to his desk which was littered with maps.

“Aye.” He said. “I’m going a bit stir crazy if I’m honest.”

“Aren’t we all.” She said. “Now that I’m no longer actively ruling I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“You should do what I do.” He said. “Go to the training yard and beat the training dummies senseless with a sparring sword.” She giggled at that.

“Perhaps I will.” She said, walking over to the desk and taking the bottle of wine. “May I?” He nodded his consent as she poured herself a glass of Meereen’s finest. “Do you think something’s happened to them?”

“It’s possible.” He admitted. “But we should give them a little more time.”

“What other option do we have?” She asked.

“We use what ships we have.” He said.

“That’s not enough.” She said.

“No it’s not.” He agreed. “But we may not have a choice.” They were silent for quite some time after that.

“After everything he did I still worry for him.” She said, she didn’t have to say who.

“There’s no shame in that.” He said. 

“I know, it’s got thinking though.” She said.

“Thinking about what?” He asked.

“How I would be feeling if it were you in his place.” She said, he met her gaze and saw the raw emotion on her face. “I cannot bare the idea of losing you Ned.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He reassured. “When you take the Seven Kingdoms I’ll be right there beside you.”

“Yes, you will be.” She agreed, as she said this she walked over to him. “As my husband.” What? His shock was immeasurable, she wanted to marry him? 

“Daenerys... I um...” He stuttered for the words to say. 

“Is that not what you wish?” She asked, looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen her. Did he want this? He had never even thought about it. He cared for her more than anyone bar his children, and she was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. But the thought had never crossed his mind. Until recently he was wed, and he never would of imagined the Queen having such feelings towards him. Did he love her in that way? “Say something Ned.” 

“Why me?” He asked. “You are young, beautiful and will have your pick of suitors when we reach Westeros.”

“Because, I love you Ned.” She said, her eyes filling with tears. He was fighting the urge to embrace her. “You are unlike any man I have ever known. You are kind, gentle, honourable and smarter than most think. You see me for what I am, not a means to your own personal gains.” She grabbed his hands with her own. “I thought I loved my first husband, but I know now that was not love. I loved the title, the power, not Drogo himself.”

“Daenerys, it would not be wise.” He said. “Your marriage should be used to make alliances.”

“Than let it seal this alliance.” She said, her voice starting to rise. “Ned I cannot have children, do you really think I will have many suitors once they know that.”

“Yes I do.” His own voice rising with hers. “Look at you for fucks sake.” She looked like she was going to respond but she didn’t. Instead she pulled him down into a kiss. When they separated she looked at him hopefully but all he could do was stare at her in shock. 

“I see.” She said dejected, pain illustrated on her face.. “Forgive me if I have made you uncomfortable.” She turned to leave but acting on instinct he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her body into his, pressing his lips down on hers. Her lips parted for his tongue and he did not hesitate to deepen the kiss. Her kisses tasted better than finest wines in the Arbor. They stayed like that for some time, there tongues battling for supremacy until they finally parted. There eyes locked; “Shall we go to bed?” She asked. There were plenty of reasons to say no but at that moment he could think of none.

“Aye.” He said, scooping her into his arms and carrying her over to the bed. He once again assaulted her with kisses as he hastily removed his shirt. 

“Take of my dress.” She said, as he nuzzled into her neck. Neds hands found the fabric of her dress and began tearing at it, ripping it off her body as if he was a child unwrapping his nameday gift. He halted his kisses and took a moment to admire her body. She truly was goddess, not even Ashara had compared to her. “What is it?” She asked, blushing at the intensity of his gaze.

“You are remarkable.” He said, in complete awe of the woman lying naked on his bed. His hands began roaming her body,running them over her flawless skin as he lent over her chest and took her right breast into his mouth. Sucking and licking at it before going to the other one. She moaned as he suckled at her breast, his hand wandering down to the sweet spot between her legs, finding her wet and waiting. He reluctantly released her teats from his jaws and went to remove his breeches, hastily removing them. His cock was painfully hard, it had been far to long since he had lain with a woman. He supposed it has been just as long for her. He positioned his cock at her entrance.

“I’m ready my love.” She whispered. Without further delay he pushed his manhood up between her heavenly folds. They moaned in unison as he sheathed himself in her sex, gods she was tight. After a moment of just staying still within her, he slowly began to thrust into her. He was no green boy, he would savour every moment of this. She pulled him back down into her embrace, and he kissed her passionately as he laboured inside of her. He lost himself in the lovemaking as there bodies meshed together. They rolled over several times, changing positions but never once did he leave the confines of her cunt. There hands roamed the others body as he listened to the sweet cries of pleasure she elicited. Only when he felt her clamp around his cock did he allow himself to go over the edge, spilling into her with a grunt. He rolled of her and lay down beside her as they both tried to catch there breathe. 

“That was incredible.” He said, wrapping her into his embrace.

She giggled. “Indeed. I was worried you were going to turn me away.”

“No man is that strong willed.” He said.

“Why did you resist?” She asked.

“Because what we just did was unwise.” He said. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him, failing to hide her hurt. “Unwise in regards to the conquest I mean.”

“You don’t regret it than?” She asked.

“Of course not.” He replied. She smiled before kissing him again.

“So Lord Stark, will you be my husband?” She asked.

“Are you certain it’s what you want?” He asked. She nodded. “Than I will honoured to call you my wife.” He kissed her than, before entering her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found some time to write. 
> 
> I’m yet to decide on other relationships to include, so feel free to leave suggestions for who you want Jon paired with and all the others. Not Jonsa though, because I hate that bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that’s been floating around in my head for a while.


End file.
